1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder, and more particularly to a hydraulic cylinder for a brake system, in that an effect of a speed reduction stage and an emergency brake stage is acquired.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake system in accordance with the prior art comprises a hydraulic lever assembly and a hydraulic caliper assembly connected with the lever assembly by an oil tube. The lever assembly is mounted on a handle bar of a bicycle/motorcycle and the caliper assembly is mounted on a frame or a fork of the bicycle/motorcycle. By the connection of the oil tube, the oil is communicating between the lever assembly and the caliper assembly. The lever assembly includes a first cylinder and a brake lever connected to the first cylinder having a first cylindrical body and a first piston disposed therein. The caliper assembly includes a second cylinder having a second cylindrical body and a second piston disposed therein. When pulling the brake lever so that the first piston is driven, the oil pressure in the first cylinder is transferred to the second cylinder. Therefore the second piston is driven to push a brake shoe to a disk/rotor for braking purpose. However it still has the problem that a greater braking force is provided in an emergency brake so that it is possible to over brake such that the rider can be thrown over the front wheel or the wheels are locked. Therefore the bicycle/motorcycle is out of control and leads the rider to serious injury potentially.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hydraulic brake system.